Cahill's go to Africa
by Agent Janus Cahill
Summary: Amy is in charge of a Cahill bonding trip to Africa, and all she wants is for everything to run smoothly. But these are the Cahill's we're talking about. Natalie loses her luggage, Sinead and Hamilton take the wrong plane, Ian and Amy get kidnapped, and so much more! Read to find out what happens. :)
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic ever. So basically what happens in this story is a failed attempt of a Cahill bonding trip to Africa! If you have any ideas or comments, please don't hesitate to put them in the reviews. This is a first so please, no hate. The first chapter will be everyone's POV, but after that will be different POV'S. ENJOY! Thank you!

**Summary-**

When Amy is in charge of a Cahill trip to Africa, all she wants is for everything to run smoothly. But of course for Cahill's, that's impossible. Sinead and Hamilton take the wrong plane, Natalie loses her luggage, Amy and Ian get kidnapped. What else could go wrong? Read to find out!

**Disclaimer- **

I do not own the 39 Clues, because if I did Day of Doom would be out already and Isabel would be locked up for life.

Chapter 1- Cahill Meeting

All of the younger generation of Cahill's sat in the board room located secretly in the Cahill mansion. They started to grow restless, waiting for Amy to appear and tell them the meaning of this random meeting. The Cahill's were bonding and growing into a family after the gauntlet but still weren't perfect. The Madrigals worked extremely hard at bringing the Cahill's together. The Kabra's were still warming up to the whole family concept though. Everybody looked up to see Amy walk in finally. Her hair was swept back into a ponytail and she looked really rushed.

"Hi everybody. Sorry to k-keep you waiting." Amy apologized. Once Amy was seated she began to talk.

"Ok, well I'm sure you all want to know the meaning of this meeting."

"Naturally." Ian said while rolling his eyes. Amy frowned at him but continued.

"As y-you guys know, t-the Madrigals are trying really hard to keep the family bonded. So in two days all of you will go to Africa to help the needy people there and-"

"WHAT!? We are going to Africa to help PEASANTS! You must be out of your mind!" Natalie shrieked while slamming one hand on the table and the other she drew to her heart. Her face was a pure picture of horror and drama queen. Amy sighed and rolled her eyes. The other Cahill's were trying not to laugh at her outburst.

"Come on Nat, sit down so we can see over that big head of yours!" Dan said. Naturally this started a fight between them. This happened every time they met. Natalie's British accent became thicker the angrier she got.

" You American slob! I have my poisons on me and I will use them if you keep-"

"You think your such a princess and your nothing but a stuck up British-"

"Look I can't help it your poo! What do you want me to do? Donate to your lazy-"

"We have the same amount of money! How could you even say-"

Meanwhile Amy was trying to get their attention. " GUYS! SHUT UP! " She shouted. It fell silent and Amy quickly composed herself.

"Now this is a paid trip. We will leave in two days. But tomorrow, since we have to leave early, you all will come to this mansion to sleepover. We will be gone for a week and I expect everybody to pack cheap clothes." Of course Amy said this last part looking at Natalie. And of course this information set her off.

"But all I have ever worn is designer! I even wore designer diapers! You can't do this to me!" This caused a few sniggers. Amy closed her eyes for a moment. But suddenly she got an idea.

"Fine Natalie you can pack whatever you want." She said with a smile. Natalie smiled as well. "

"And also only Uncle Fiske and Nellie are going with us because we need super vision. So I-"

"How come they have to watch us?" Hamilton asked.

"Um… Well what do you suggest Hamilton?" Amy asked. Hamilton seemed happy that he got a say in the trip. " How about my dad?!" He said beaming. Everyone flinched. Amy bit her lip.

"Well Hamilton, your dad can be….. a bit demanding at times?" Amy said nervously not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"Yo demanding ain't even da word fo him! He's like straight up trippin!" Jonah said in his ever present gangsta talk. I sighed.

" Must you talk in that horrid manner Jonah?" Ian asked frowning in distaste.

" Yo what's wrong wit it? If I let down on da gangsta around my homies, then I might make a mistake around my fans!" Jonah said with his famous grin. Ian sighed. Amy decided to end this meeting as soon as possible. The Cahill's obviously weren't in a family mood. Hopefully this week didn't end up a disaster.

"Ok guys be at my house with your bags at 6:00 PM tomorrow! " With that Amy got up from the table and left the room. She knew the Cahill's knew the way out. And with that they got up and left making slight conversation. They were off to prepare for the disaster tomorrow.

A/N

What did you think? It was short I know! But the chapters will definitely get longer. You guys are in for a treat when they all get together! Can you spell disaster? Well, I want your input on this chapter so please review! You guys are great! Thank you! Now for the questions…

Where are you in the 39 clues book series? Please no spoilers! I'm waiting for Day of Doom to come out on March 5th! I really hate waiting!

Who is your favorite character? I totally can't choose! I love them all.

What got you started on the book series? Friend, Sibling, Just saw it in the book store… etc. I just saw it in the book store and read the back. It sounded interesting and I wanted to read it so that's what happened! I am so glad I picked up that book!

What is the most fangirly thing you do? At the end of Trust No One I went into shock and dropped the book. I sat there for a good five minutes before I got myself together! I will also get extremely mad at characters.

Here is just a story for you…..SPOILER ALERT! DON'T READ IF YOU HAVENT READ TRUST NO ONE! I was at the book store and I bought Trust No One! Well anyway I gave the book to dad and went to put the basket up. He knew I loved the books so as a joke he started reading the last page as I hopped in the car! Before I knew what was going on I heard him read the word 'Dad'! As you all know it's very easy to understand what he was talking about! If you have read the other books in the Cahill vs. Vespers series then you know that they are talking about A.J.T. So I freaked out and snatched the book from his hand so he couldn't read anymore. He just laughed but he never realized how serious it was. I was mad at him for a little while but I'm over it now! So yeah that's just a story for you…lol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note!**

I originally planned to have more chapters but I was afraid they might be too short. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I will try and update as soon as possible! I'm also trying to keep the authors notes short and sweet. Thank you for the reviews!

**Disclaimer- **Sadly I do not own the 39 clues. But I guess it's better that way because with my writing and imagination skills, I would probably disappoint the fans!

**Chapter 2- Cahill's Bonding Failures**

AMY'S POV

After packing like a maniac and making final adjustments with the planning, I was tired. This trip was so stressful. Nellie and Fiske helped, but the whole concept was for me to take on more responsibility. I personally thought I took on more responsibility anybody my age should take on. I didn't even care if the Cahill's learned nothing about helping others on this trip. I just hoped we got there and nobody killed each other.

I flopped out of bed and went through the usual routine. Take a shower, brush my teeth, comb my hair. I smelled pancakes and went downstairs. Of course this was Nellie cooking but I was met with a surprise. Byron was in the kitchen with Nellie helping her cook. Byron was Nellie's boyfriend for a few months now. I didn't know him very well because he was a shy guy. But he did seem very nice.

I sat down on the chair facing the counter to the kitchen. Byron heard me and turned around.

"Hey Amy! We're having pancakes!" He said with a smile. I smiled back but didn't say anything because he turned back around. This time Nellie turned to greet me.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked. I motioned at Byron silently. She smiled.

"Byron." Nellie called him and he turned around. " We have to ask you something Amy!" She and Byron looked at each other real quick. I was just curious. " I was wondering if Byron could come with us to Africa." Nellie asked. What was I going to do? Tell him no? It seemed fine to me. But he might not want to hang with Nellie after he hung out with the Cahill's for a while.

"Sure. It's fine with me." I shrugged. She smiled.

"Thanks kiddo!" Nellie said.

The rest of the day was basically waiting for the Cahill's to arrive while making Dan pack. At 5: 55 I was really starting to freak out. I didn't want to disappoint everybody with a terrible trip. Of course the only way to calm myself was to read. I picked up one of my favorite books and sat on the couch. I could read for just a few minutes. The Cahill's would be late anyways right? Wrong. I couldn't even get situated before the doorbell rang. I took a deep breath and walked to the door. I wasn't surprised to find the Holt's and the Starlings there. They believed in being early or on time. Greetings were exchanged but I couldn't help and notice that Sinead and Hamilton looked very upset. I told them to wait in the living room. The doorbell rang again. This time it was Jonah.

"Hey Jonah." I said.

"Yo Amy what's up?" I sighed and just excepted the fact that I was going to have to hear that all week long. I motioned for him to sit in the living room. Dan came running down the stairs. Guess he stopped playing video games long enough to be with his own family. Of course the Kabra's would be the only people we were waiting on. That is just like them to be late. Well, they were only two minutes late but I was a little paranoid.

The doorbell rang and I went to open it. The Kabra's were standing there and I was surprised to see Ian in normal people's clothes. Natalie on the other hand was wearing designer and had about five big pink bags in her hand.

"Oh Natalie let me help you-" I said reaching for the bags but she smacked my hand back.

" These are designer bags! There are imported and on the top of the market! Now if you want to touch them you need to wash your hands and be very careful!"

" Oh… S-sorry Natalie." I apologized. Natalie would never change. This trip was supposed to help that but I was about to make an exception.

" Don't mind her. Let her carry her own bags Amy." Ian said. I nodded and told them to sit in the living room. After everybody was seated I decided to have them bond a little bit. Plus I didn't really have anything planned for this part of the trip.

" Ok how about we watch a movie?" I suggested. Everybody seemed ok with the idea.

Dan raised his hand. "Oh, oh, oh! There is a new ninja movie out and it is epic! How about we watch that?" Natalie rolled her eyes.

"We are not watching that Daniel. There is a new romance movie out. It's about a spy and she has to has to take down the evil organization-"

"And then she falls in love with the top man there and they are in love secretly but then there is a big battle between evil and good and they both win and the spy gets to be with her man forever and ever. Duhhh! Been done before! That is so boring!" Hamilton said with a groan. Natalie huffed but made no further protest. Hamilton had more to say though.

"I know a good movie where this guy is in a race but he ends up having to protect an ancient artifact-"

"If the Dolt want's to watch it then I don't! It's just like you to choose something so stupid for us to watch!" Sinead said. Hamilton turned his face into a scowl.

"I don't see you choosing anything better Ekat! And nobody wants to sit down and watch a science documentary like you!" Sinead was about to say something else but I decided to step in.

"Ok how about we play a game instead. And let's just remember that this is a bonding trip." I said. A couple of them didn't look so pleased at the idea. But nobody protested.

"FOOTBALL!" The Holt's said. Everybody (including me) rolled their eyes.

" No offence Hamilton but nobody wants to play that game with… such… strong, uncontrollable competitors." Natalie said. Everybody nodded. But for some reason Hamilton decided to take this offensive when Sinead nodded.

"What are you nodding about Ekat?" Hamilton barked. Sinead rolled her eyes.

"I'm nodding because it's true that nobody wants to play with you! Don't question and bark at me Thomas!" Sinead yelled.

"You can call me Thomas all you want because I'm proud of my branch! You Ekat's lack originality!" Hamilton smirked. Sinead looked shocked.

"Ekat's invented the thing your sitting on!" Hamilton looked down at the chair he was sitting on. " You Thomas are the one's lacking originality and imagination! The Thomas branch is the only one who was named after their founder exactly! Everybody else used something unique!" Sinead yelled.

"Well we Thomas are cooler than you Ekat's! May I remind you that your name is the same as a bus company!" Hamilton looked triumphant. Sinead narrowed her eyes.

"That's because we invented the bus and the inventor was so proud of his branch that he named it Ekat!" Sinead smirked. I decided that this was enough.

Ok guys can you just stop f-fighting!" I said. Hamilton looked at me.

"Amy back off this isn't your fight!" He said. I was shocked. Hamilton must have been pretty upset because he never was that rude to me before.

"Hey you can't talk to her that way, Hamilton. Maybe her slob of a brother but not Amy!" Ian said in my defense. I was surprised that he stood up for me even though he was challenging a Thomas. Hamilton ignored him though and went back to arguing with Sinead. Madison, Reagan, Ted, and Ned were taking their siblings side's and were now arguing.

"Hey! You Cobra's are sick! I am not a slob!" Dan screeched. Natalie stood up abruptly.

"Daniel you are a slob! Will you please stop calling us Cobra's! You are the only one who does that!" Natalie screamed. Meanwhile Jonah was observing and looked scared.

"Yo I don't want any part in this!" Jonah said. Natalie stopped arguing with Dan long enough to look at Jonah with an annoyed look on her face.

"You're a Cahill aren't you! Your in this for life! Man up!" Natalie screeched. Jonah looked mad now.

"Yo little girls don't tell the Wiz what to do! Plus I'm more man then your brother!" Ian heard this and spun around on Jonah.

" What are you implying you rap star wannabe!?" Ian shouted.

"RAP STAR WANNABE!?" By this time I was just tuning into individual conversations because everything was happening at the same time. I looked back over on the other side of the living room. Somehow the Holt siblings got into a fight and were wrestling on the ground. I looked at Sinead in horror. She had her foot raised and was looking for a clear shot to kick Hamilton in the head. I looked back over to Jonah and Ian.

"I will sue you blind Jonah!" Ian shouted.

"You get him Ian!" Natalie shouted. Then I saw Natalie pull out her dart gun.

"A gun!? You Cobra's don't play fair!" Dan said. I felt as if I would burst into tears. I had one simple task and I was about to fail already. All I did was ask if they wanted to watch a movie. How did this happen? I was about to tell them the trip was off. I couldn't control them for five minutes without everybody fighting.

"Can you all stop fighting!" I shouted. Nobody heard me. I didn't want to do this but I had no choice. I ran upstairs to Nellie. I heard her rock music playing and I found the answer to why she couldn't hear the shouting.

"NELLIE! NELLIE!" I shouted and knocked. She finally opened the door and smiled.

"Hey kiddo what's up?" Nellie asked. I grabbed her hand and dragged her downstairs.

"Nellie I tried but they wouldn't listen! I'm sorry." When we reached the living room it was worse than before. The Holt's and the Starlings were in one big dog pile. Hamilton had a big gash on his head and that confirmed that Sinead kicked him. Jonah and Ian were wrestling on the ground shouting things at each other.

"Yo momma is a mean evil witch!" Jonah yelled.

"Hey your mom is a close second! Do you really want to go there Jonah! It's a world of pain where your headed!" Ian threatened. Nellie and I came just in time to see Natalie shoot Dan in the head with her dart gun too. Nellie's eyes were wide.

"Amy go get the first aid kit!" Nellie said. I obeyed and ran into the kitchen for the first aid kit. I didn't even bother closing the cabinet door after I grabbed it. I heard shouting and raced back to the living room. Nellie had them all lined up in a row facing her. I wasn't surprised to see that each of them had some kind of injury.

"SIT DOWN AND APOLIGIZE OR I WILL CALL YOUR PARENTS!" Nellie ordered. She sounded like a mean school teacher.

"You can't call my parents." Ian said smugly. Nellie stared at him.

"Don't get smart with me boy, I will adopt you, call myself to tell me about you, and then disown you!" Nellie said. Ian didn't say anything after that. I knew Nellie would actually do that too. "Now apologize!"

"Sorry Sinead."

"Sorry Reagan."

"My bad, Amy."

"Sorry Ted."

"I didn't mean it Ned."

"Sorry Madison."

"My apologies Jonah."

"Sorry Hamilton."

"Sorry Natalie."

"Yo sorry Ian."

Natalie looked over her shoulder at Dan who was on the floor looking like a rock.

"Yeah, whatever Daniel."

Nellie smiled. "If this ever happens again, it will not be pretty! Now… let's go to a restaurant and when we come back you guys are going straight to bed! Bring Dan and we'll keep him in the car. Hopefully he doesn't wake up. Those of you who are hurt go patch yourselves up real quick."

But I still had one question.

"Natalie what poison did you use on my brother?" I asked her. Natalie inspected the side of her dart gun.

"Um, number 17." Natalie replied.

"What does it do?" I asked suddenly worried.

"…I don't really know"

**A/N**

Thanks for reading! I will update as soon as possible. What did you think? Questions are below…

1. Favorite book in the series? I can't choose! I'm very indecisive when it comes to picking best things about T39C.

2. What branch are you in? I'm Janus.

3. What's your favorite movie?

Again thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note-**

Thanks for the reviews! This next chapter is a fun one! Hope you like it. I am trying to update as much as I can. School get's in the way of that sometimes though. Well here you go!

**Disclaimer-**

I do not own T39C! But I didn't really expect you guys to think otherwise.

**Chapter 3- Why That Poison? **

AMYS POV

"What do you mean you don't know what p-poison you used?!" I asked. My heart was beating like crazy. My little brother could get a disease when he woke up. Or he could end up in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. Sure he was a pest but that didn't mean that I didn't love him. Natalie shrugged.

"I sometimes use different poisons on people for different purposes. I don't think I brought any deadly poisons." Natalie said. My heart pounded. For all we know Dan could be dead instead of unconscious.

"NATALIE! Why would you load it if you don't know what it does?" Natalie looked a little nervous.

"Well… I knew what it was when I loaded it…. but there are over 500 poisons out there! Give me a break, I forgot!" Natalie said in defeat. I sighed. There was nothing I could do now. Everybody was busy patching themselves up. Sinead had a busted lip, Ian's eye was red, Madison had a big scratch on her arm and Hamilton had the big gash on his head. I can't remember what happened to the rest but I think Natalie only had a big bruise on her arm. Well, then there's Dan.

When everybody was cleaned up Nellie ordered them to get in the car. We had rented two minivans for this trip. Of course we weren't driving to Africa but we had to get to the airport. Hamilton carried Dan to the car and tossed him in the back seat of one van. I was in the car with Sinead, Ned, Ted, Natalie and Hamilton was driving. Hamilton claimed he was an excellent driver but he had us all worried when he asked us which one was the break and which one was the gas.

"Hamilton are you sure you don't want someone else to drive? I have a learners permit." I said. Hamilton shook his head.

"Chill out Amy, I got this." He said. He put his foot on the gas and we flew backwards off of the driveway. When we stopped I could hear a big bang. It sounded like we hit a child. I was scared to look back.

"Hamilton! What was that?" Sinead asked breaking the silence.

"Um…. I'll check. He said nervously. He was gone for a moment but came back in the car.

"It will be better if you just see this…" He said. We all slowly climbed out of the car. When I saw what we hit I rolled my eyes. He hit our mailbox. But our mailbox was made of around 300 bricks. It had a hole in the front where the mail went but the rest of the mailbox was cement and bricks. The mailbox exploded all over the yard. Bricks were scattered everywhere. Some crumbled and were in the grass all the way at our door. I was just annoyed at this point.

"Hamilton! You demolished our brick mailbox without even actually touching it!" I yelled. By this time Nellie stopped her car and jumped out. She walked over to us.

"HAMILTON! That wasn't cheap to have made!" Nellie said. Hamilton was blushing.

"Ok well here's the truth…. I have only driven a car once. And that was the day when that dog died…. Holts run, bike, or jog everywhere. " It was silent after he said that. But Nellie's face was red.

"So you were going to risk the LIVES of the passengers!?" Hamilton looked really sorry.

"I just wanted to do something right…. I'm sorry." Hamilton said. Nellie sighed.

"Sinead you drive… let's go." Nellie marched back to her vehicle while we started piling back into ours. But this time Sinead took the wheel. We drove without incident to a new burger joint downtown. It always had a crowd because it was popular. When the car stopped I jumped out to check on Dan. I walked over to the other van and saw that Dan was still knocked out. I didn't really want to leave him because he might wake up while we were in the restaurant. I just hoped he didn't wake up and I swore to myself that I would check on him in a few minutes.

The restaurant had a homey feel to it. The walls were red and the chairs were blue. The lighting was perfect and it was really big inside. They had a special table for big groups and I knew we would be seated there. I glanced behind me and saw Jonah had his head down and looked really nervous. I strolled back to him.

"What's wrong, Jonah?" I asked him. He answered without lifting his head.

"I can't let anyone see me. I don't want to ruin the night for you guys." He answered. I suddenly remembered that he was an internationally known rap star. I didn't want him to get attacked or anything.

"Oh… sorry Jonah… Do you need a hat or something?" I asked him.

"No just don't say my name."

"Alright."

A lady at the front desk smiled at us.

"Oh is this a school outing?" She asked. Nellie shook her head.

"No we're all cousins, well I'm not really their cousin. I'm her, um, sister though." She said motioning at me. The lady looked confused.

"You guys look nothing alike. I will never understand genetics." She said. Nellie sighed. "Would you like a table?" The lady asked. Nellie looked annoyed.

"No we'll just eat on the ground if that's ok with you." Now it was the lady's turn to look annoyed. Nellie smiled.

"Kidding of course! But seriously there's 11of us." Nellie said. I had to admire Nellie's skills when it came to people. She knew exactly what to say and when to say it. She was respectful but fun and sassy at the same time. The lady led us to the special table and we all found seats and sat down. Our waitress came over to us. She was a young woman with blonde hair.

"Hi guys how about we start with drinks?" She said. I could see Natalie and Ian frowning at the menu.

"Um… I will just have water." Natalie said.

"Same for me as well." Ian said. I ordered water and the rest ordered whatever they wanted. It was odd for us to talk with each other after the fighting. But we still managed and were laughing by the time the drinks came. We were finally bonding and I felt relived. We may not be the perfect family but at least we were acting like one. The trip tomorrow was going to be hectic. All of a sudden as we were discussing a new movie that was coming out Natalie startled me.

I noticed that she was looking thoughtful earlier but she looked horrified now.

"I…I may have just remembered what poison number 17 does…" She said. My eyes darted to her. I was surprised by this sudden change in conversation. And then I felt ashamed that I didn't check on Dan. But I was curious to know what the poison did.

"What does it do Natalie?" I asked. Natalie closed her eyes and concentrated.

"I think… I think it gives you…. amnesia for 48 hours. But I feel like it does something else. I remember number 17 doing something special. Something odd…" She concentrated harder. My stomach churned. Amnesia was bad enough. Especially because we had to go to Africa tomorrow and he wouldn't understand anything. Natalie's eyes flew open.

"It also makes you believe that your biggest dream has come true and gives you the skills or encouragement to make that dream happen or become real for 48 hours! And the sleeping portion wears off in 2 hours!" Natalie said a bit too loudly. I was just confused now.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ted asked.

"Well for example… If your biggest dream is to become a famous pop singer then for 48 hours it will give you amnesia and you will have a voice good enough to be a famous pop singer. The only thing you will know is that you are a famous pop singer with an amazing voice. " Natalie explained.

"Well how will that work if your biggest dream is to go to Italy or something?" Ned asked.

"When you wake up, all you will remember is that you were planning a trip to Italy and you leave tomorrow. The poison will give you the skills to plan the trip in one day." We all sat there stunned.

"What kind of poison is that? Sounds like it's off of a movie or something." Hamilton said. I agreed with him. It was a little farfetched.

"The Lucians were trying to make new poisons and we accidentally made number 17. I remember it was really embarrassing for the tester because we found out that his biggest dream was to get a girlfriend. He found one but after the 48 hours were up she dumped him because he remembered everything and started acting "weird". " Natalie said. This was all making more sense now.

"I wonder what the slob's biggest dream is." Natalie said rolling her eyes. Everybody looked at me. I shrugged. Dan and I didn't talk about biggest dreams very often. I scanned my brain for any possibilities. Suddenly it dawned on me. My eyes grew as big as softballs.

"Natalie! When did you say the poison wore off?" I asked suddenly really frantic. Natalie started to look worried because of my outburst.

"About 2 hours."

"And you will get the skills of whatever your dream is?" I asked. She nodded confirming. I put my head in my hands.

"Oh god…" I muttered.

"What is it, Amy?" Ian asked.

"We have to go check to make sure he's still-"

"AHHHHHH!" Came a bloodcurdling scream from a table on the other side of the restaurant.

"It's too late..." I mumbled face-palming.

"AGH!"

"Young man what are you- AHH!" I kept hearing this on the other side of the restaurant.

"Be quiet!" I warned the others. People were franticly scrambling around us trying to run into the kitchen and hiding under tables. From where we were seated I couldn't see Dan just yet. But I knew that he was in here. Finally Dan came into view. He had a mean look on his face that was scaring off the people.

"Where am I?! I must get back to the temple! My sensei will be angry to see that I have vanished from his presence!" Dan yelled like a psychopath. I know that it was odd, but the first thing that came to my mind was that Dan had never used that many accurate words in a sentence before. But the second thing was oh my goodness I was right Dan thinks he's a ninja!

"What the heck! Does he think he's a ninja?" Nellie whisper yelled. I nodded slowly.

"We need to get him in the car without him killing one of us. We need someone strong." I whispered to the rest of them. They all glanced at Hamilton but he didn't seem to notice.

"I vote Hamilton." I said.

"I second the motion." Ian said.

"All in favor say 'I'." I said.

"I." Everybody said.

"What?" Hamilton asked looking nervous.

"Just go talk to him and convince him that you're his sensei!" I whispered. Hamilton gulped but got up from his seat slowly. He walked over to the area that Dan was in, making sure to keep his distance.

"Um… I am your sensei Dan-san." he said nervously. I wanted to burst out laughing but Hamilton was doing well for thinking on the spot.

" Are you sure you are my sensei? You act as if you are not." Dan said.

"…. That was a test Dan ninja master…. But you have passed. Now let's go home because we travel tomorrow." Hamilton said. I was thankful that he included the Africa thing so we didn't get beat up later. Dan looked skeptical but bowed to Hamilton.

"As you wish sensei. May we have safe travel's." Dan said. Hamilton motioned for us to come. We all got up and followed Hamilton as he walked out of the door to the restaurant.

"Who are these people? Do they come to ambush me?" Dan asked. We all shook our heads furiously, not wanting to die today.

"No ninja master Dan…. These are students who will assist us on our travels." Hamilton said. I mentally high-fived him for such a good answer. Dan bowed again and we all walked out to the car. Dan climbed in front of the van he was in earlier. I saw that it had a broken window and the glass was on the pavement. It must have been how he escaped the car. Nobody said anything though. We all got in the same vehicles and drove away from the burger joint as fast as we could. We were not going to be blamed for Dan's antics. Especially because about 7 people were unconscious at their table's right now. Dan and I had already gotten kicked out of 5 other restaurants in town. I kept muttering to myself how crazy this trip was going to be. Tomorrow was the big day. What else could go wrong?

**A/N**

What did you guys think? This chapter is a bit crazy. But this fanfic is supposed to be chaotic. And of course I had to incorporate Dan's craziness into this somehow! We all love Dan! The next few chapters are about to be exciting. I just wanted to tell you that it has been fun to write this so far and I hope you enjoy. You know the drill, questions are below….

1. What do you think about the chapter's length?

2. What's your favorite color? I have two. Purple and Blue!

3. What's your favorite song? I can't choose. Lol

Again thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note-**

Thanks for the reviews, followers, and thank you if you added this to favorites! I have been working very hard to do the whole 'one chapter a day' thing and I would like to say that it is extremely hard. I am really un-patient so that's why I try not to keep you guys waiting. But this story might turn into a 'one chapter every two days' thing just to warn you. Hope you guys don't mind Enjoy!

**Disclaimer-**

As you all should know by now I sadly (Don't rub it in) do not own The 39 Clues series.

**Chapter 4- Airport Disaster **

IANS POV

This was probably the most chaotic trip I had ever been on. We weren't even in Africa yet and things were already crazy. All I can process is that one moment we're sitting at that horrid burger place talking and Dan comes in like a maniac asking for his sensei. His biggest dream is to become a ninja? What a waste. Why can't he choose a normal dream like wanting a million dollars?

We just pulled up to the airport in our terrible minivans. We especially looked like bums riding them now because one window was missing. I just hoped that nobody noticed me. Or Jonah for that matter. I don't know why these fans obsess over him.

"O-ok guys, please grab your bags and follow me. But please stick together. This trip is a-already crazy enough. And help Natalie with her 5 bags if she will let you. Jonah do you need a hat or glasses or… something?" Amy said.

I was proud of her for taking ahold of this trip. I know it must have been hard to deal with all of the chaos but she was doing just fine. That brought a smile to my face. I silently vowed to help her out on this trip more. I grabbed 1 of Natalie's bags and my own. I was still horrified to look down at my own attire. It was plain and looked like it came out of…. Walsmart or Walcart or whatever it is peasants shop at.

As a group we all walked into the airport. Attleboro had a much bigger airport then I imagined. I had only been in an airport a few times but we always took our private jet. No security or police whenever I flew. I noticed that there were a lot of people. And being this close to people that I didn't know or want to know made me queasy. I was suddenly shocked to see Daniel run ahead and he looked ready to attack someone.

"Hamilton go control him!" I said. Whenever we needed to do something or talk to Daniel we called Hamilton. Hamilton ran forward up to Daniel.

"No master Dan. We do not hurt these innocent people." Daniel looked confused but bowed to Hamilton.

"I am sorry sensei. I will not anger you anymore." Daniel said. I rolled my eyes. This was going to be a long 48 hours. Hamilton hauled Dan back and we started walking towards the luggage desk. Nellie went up there and signed us in for like 10 minutes. Then she told us to write our information on these tags and stick them on our bags. I was against this because I didn't want peasants to know where I lived. But I signed it anyway. We all gave our bags back to the lady and she weighed them. Then she inspected the name tags. She looked extremely confused and her eyes darted to Jonah. Oh Come on, I thought. He put his real name on the luggage.

"Jonah Wizard! Is it really you? Can you come here please?" The lady asked. Jonah stepped up to her but looked really nervous.

"Yo lady, you gotta keep this on the DL. I can't let anyone know I'm here ok?" Jonah begged. The woman put on an evil smile.

"I will, under one condition. You have to rap me a part in your song 'Done with the Fight'." The lady squealed. Jonah sighed but rapped some of one of his songs. I didn't recognize it.

"Jonah before you go I just wanted to tell you that I'm your biggest all time fan! I have your posters, CDs, T-shirts, Cards, I mean I have everything. You name it I have it. Can I get a picture real quick?" The lady gushed.

We were there for another 10 minutes because every time we got ready to go she kept talking. Jonah rapped her a song, gave her his 'bling', gave her a picture, an autograph, a hug, and basically a speech on how much he appreciated her support. But finally we moved on.

"Um, next we need to go to security check." Amy said.

We all walked up to the security check and had to wait in line for forever. It was really early in the morning. Why were there so many people? Daniel kept glancing around skeptically. I know it sounded crazy but I actually liked him better this way. He wasn't rude or a slob, his vocabulary improved and he didn't bother my sister. I was going to be sad when the poison wore off.

It was finally our turn to go through security check. I emptied my pockets and took off my shoes. It was absolutely disgusting that I had to walk on the ground with just my socks on. But I was trying to be a better person and attitude was a big part of that. Natalie on the other hand.

"I refuse to take off my shoes, Ian." Natalie said to me. I sighed.

"Just do it Natalie be a good sport." I said. Natalie smirked.

"We know why you would say that Ian. But seriously I'm not taking of my shoes." I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Natalie! Please?" I begged.

"No." I looked down at her feet which had shoes on them. I did the only thing that could be done.

"Hop up." I said with my arms outstretched. Natalie smiled and climbed into my arms. Then she kicked off her shoes and put them into the tray. Natalie was actually pretty light for her age. Everybody was waiting on the other side for us except Dan and Hamilton who were before us.

"Are you sure sensei? It doesn't look safe." Dan said. Hamilton sighed. He had been doing that a lot lately.

"Yes ninja master Dan. It is safe. You must trust me." Hamilton said.

"Hey you coming? It's not like I get paid enough anyway." A rude security lady said. She was the one telling people when to walk through the metal detector. Dan bowed and then walked through.

'Ding!' The detector said. "Next! The lady growled. Hamilton walked through.

'Ding!' The detector said again. "Next!" The lady barked. I rolled my eyes. Like I really needed a lady to tell me that I was next. I stepped through the detector with Natalie in my arms and the second I crossed to the other side alarms blared.

'WARWP! WARWP! WARWP!' Red lights started flashing. Natalie squealed and I was just confused. Three big guards ran up to us and started yelling.

"Code red! Put your hands up and remain silent!" I stayed right where I was and didn't move.

"I said put your hands up!" One guard yelled. People around us started scrambling to get out of the area.

"Do not put me down Ian! The floor is dirty!" Natalie whined. I didn't move.

"Last warning! Put your hands up, both of you!"

I looked at the others waiting for us. They all looked confused and scared. I shrugged at the best as I could with Natalie in my arms. I looked at Natalie as if to tell her sorry. She gave me the famous Kabra death stare. I put her down as fast as I could. She looked extremely uncomfortable but raised her arms. I did the same. I was so confused. It was a metal detector right? I didn't have any metal on me. Then I looked at Natalie. Oh god what was she stashing? One guard stepped up and gave me one of those scans that you see in movies. One did the same to Natalie.

"UGH!"

Before I even knew what was happening Daniel came and was fighting the guards. The only way I could describe it was that it looked straight out of one of those kung fu movies. Dan looked so graceful while he was fighting that it looked like it was in slow motion. It was as if he had been studying martial arts for decades. He easily wiped out both guards but more came.

"Secure him!" One guard shouted.

Five guards jumped on top of him and pinned him to the ground. He easily did some kind of kick flip and they flew off of him. I was so stunned.

"Double red! I need backup!" A guard yelled into a walkie talkie.

Soon about 20 guards came and pinned Daniel down. Daniel almost knocked them off but he couldn't take anymore. I looked at the rest of the group and every one of them had their mouth open.

"Their all together! Take them into number 47!" Another guard yelled. Security pushed Natalie and I into a room off to the side of the security check out. More security pushed the rest of the Cahill's into the room as well. All of the guards left except for one. The room had two benches, one table and tree chairs surrounding the table.

"You two sit down!" The guard said pointing to me and Natalie. We quickly did as we were told but I knew the look on Natalie's face that said her Lucian side was about to emerge. The guard who was obviously top man sat down on the chair opposite of ours on the other side of the table.

"Give me everything out of your pockets and sit them on the table!" The man growled. I stood up quickly and pulled out my pockets showing him that I had nothing.

"Sit down!" I did as I was told but rolled my eyes.

"What about you sweetheart?" The guard asked in a nasty tone. Natalie stared at him with a blank expression, not even blinking.

"You know I could kill you right now?" She said. I quickly glanced at her. What was she doing? Trying to send us to prison? The guard snorted.

"Yeah right, what are you? Like ten years old? What's your name?" Natalie now smiled sweetly.

"I'm Martha Stone." Then she stood up and pulled out her pockets. Nothing was there. The guard looked confused.

"Well… maybe it was a false alarm… Let me see ninja boy up here now."

"Go sit in the chair ninja master Dan. This man wants to ask you questions." Hamilton said. Natalie and I got up and stood to the side. Dan sat in the seat that I sat in a second ago.

"Why did you attack security? And where did you learn how to fight like that?" Dan didn't say anything for a second.

"Well?" The security guard asked.

"I have been training and learning from my sensei. He taught me to defend those who are unable to defend themselves." Dan said. I was kind of surprised. Even though he was under the influence of poison 17, it was still nice to hear him being nice.

"You are here to hurt innocent people!" Daniel shouted. Then he got up and ran to the door. With one kick in fell off of the hinges. Amy shot up out of her seat on the bench.

"Lets go!" She yelled. The Cahill's didn't hesitate to obey. Everybody jumped up and filed out of the door. Once we were a little ways out Amy spun around real fast.

"Ok everybody, go to C15! We need to split up!" With that she ran away.

Natalie and I immediately ran for our shoes that were still in the bin and ran down to the boarding area. Everybody took their own ways to the boarding area. I knew by now security was after us but I didn't care. I must have looked like an idiot running in the airport with no shoes. I didn't see any of the others except for Natalie who I ran with me to the boarding area. It's a good thing that Amy gave us our tickets earlier.

HAMILTONS POV

This was madness. We were running through the airport with security chasing us. I didn't see any of the others but this was a big airport. I was in such a rush that I didn't even hear what Amy said all of the way. I was just running to the boarding area. I was surprised not to see anybody by now and wondered if I had gone too far. But just then I saw Sinead out of the corner of my eye. I ran up to her.

"Sinead wait up! It's this one right?" I said pointing to B15. Sinead stopped and looked thoughtful.

"Well I…*Breathe*… remember her saying…*Breathe*…number 15 so I think this is it." She said panting. Was she seriously tired after running that much? We entered boarding area B15 and saw that it was deserted. I started freaking out. The door was still open leading down the hallway thingy into the plane though. But there was no lady to take the tickets or anything. That meant that they were done boarding and everybody else was already on.

"Lets go quick!" Sinead yelled. We ran into the doorway and down the hallway. They were about to close the plane door just as we ran up to it.

"Wait!" I shouted. The man who was going to close the door waited and smiled as we entered the plane. I smiled back at him and started to look for my seat. I didn't even know which one it was but I saw two empty seats next to one another. Me being the gentleman I am let Sinead have the window seat. I got the aisle seat.

I leaned my head back and for once felt relaxed. I wasn't sitting next to Dan who would refer to me as his sensei. I wasn't sitting next to my annoying sisters or anything like that. Sinead might not be my favorite but she wasn't my last choice. I couldn't relax completely because I couldn't remember seeing any of the other Cahill's while looking for my seat. But Sinead was smart and she agreed with B15. I sighed and shook off my doubt as the plane started to move.

**A/N**

Thanks for the reviews guys! This is my first fanfiction so I really appreciate it. This chapter was a bit out there but I hope you enjoyed. Sorry that I haven't updated in a few days I was really busy. Again I just wanted to say thank you and please review. Do I even have to say it…

1. Should I make Dan have his awesome ninja powers for longer than 48 hours? I'm thinking yes!

2. When they make the 39 Clues movie who should play Amy? I have no idea!

3. What's your favorite sport? Swimming is my favorite. I am really bad at tennis but I think it's really fun too!

Thanks again!


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note!**

I would just like to say thank you because I am now up to 21 reviews! I was honestly expecting this story to get, like 2 reviews. So you guys are making me very happy. I fixed an error in chapter 2 that I was addressed on just to let you guys know. Sorry about that. Also sorry that it's been a while! Ok here's chapter 5!

**Disclaimer-**

I do not own the amazing 39 Clues book series! I don't even know why we do these because what are the odds of the actual authors of the 39 Clues coming and writing fanfiction?

**Chapter 5- Destination: Not Africa**

AMYS POV

I felt like crying. This was the worst trip ever. Of course I expected there to be a little craziness, but this was off the meter. I was running through an airport, and not because I was late for my flight, because security was after me. I finally ran up to C15. Nobody was there yet except for the Kabra's, but I think I heard a couple others approaching. Our flight to Africa was already boarding passengers so I hoped they hurried up.

"Hey." I said walking to the Kabra's.

"Hello Amy." Ian said. It was awkward silence for a few moments after that. I mean, what were we supposed to talk about? Well… I'm sure we could talk about a lot of things but Ian wasn't the kind of person you talk to about everything. Thank the lord the Holt sisters and the Starling boys came walking up to us.

"Where's everybody else?" Madison asked. I shrugged and shook my head.

"I don't know but they should be coming soon." Just then Dan and Nellie ran up to us. I was surprised that Dan wasn't with Hamilton. That was the only person he would listen to. Hopefully we could control him until Hamilton arrived.

"Hey kiddos. I just ran past this like angry mob or something. They were all screaming and shouting. It was crazy!" Nellie said. I wondered what that could be but wasn't too interested in this information.

"Where is sensei? Why is he not with us?" Dan demanded. I bit my lip and prayed silently that Hamilton would hurry up.

"Don't worry ninja master Dan. Ham- I mean your sensei will be here any second." I said reassuringly. Dan frowned.

"You are only a student. You know nothing and have no importance to the success of this trip." He said. I know he didn't mean it but this struck hard. I was the total reason this trip was happening… and failing, I thought to myself.

"...I may be just a student but you can't underestimate me. I am a person just like you." I said.

All I wanted was my brother back at the moment. I wanted to tell him to stop teasing Natalie and yell at him for being rude. He was my other half and he was gone, for 48 hours anyway. But Natalie might have gotten that poison wrong and he was like this forever. This Cahill get-together was stressing me out. Dan didn't say anything because at that moment Jonah came limping into the boarding area.

Jonah's eye was red, his clothes were ripped almost to shreds. His jacket was gone and he had a little blood on his forehead. And of course he was limping to add to it all.

"Jonah! What happened?" I asked running over to him.

"A couple of thirteen year olds spotted me when I was running, yo. And of course a hug and an autograph from the Wiz wasn't enough so they chased me while calling out my name. Then out of nowhere people started attacking me and demanding pictures with them or whatever. I finally ran them off though." Jonah said. I felt so bad for him. He was doing all of this just to come on a trip with us.

"I'm sorry Jonah. I'll make it up to you, I promise. " I said. I had no idea how but it would happen. Jonah just shrugged.

"Don't worry. It comes with the territory." He said. I nodded but was really wondering where Hamilton and Sinead were.

"Calling all boarders for the trip to Khartoum, Sudan Africa." The intercom system above us said. The last of the boarders were entering the plane. I became panicked but a thought occurred.

"Ian, were people starting to board when you got here?" I asked hoping he said yes. Ian nodded.

"I believe so." I smiled at him. This meant that Sinead and Hamilton could already be on the plane.

"Ok guys, let's board. I think Hamilton and Sinead are already on the plane." I said.

Everybody nodded and I handed my ticket to the lady collecting them. She scanned it and wished me a nice flight. I smiled and walked the adjustable hallway into the plane. I found my seat and was glad that I got the window. I selected the seats randomly so I didn't know who was sitting next to me.

The rest of the Cahill's started to find their seats and I ended up sitting next to a random person. The lady was rather strict looking with her hair in a bun and a suit on. I sighed and pulled out the book I picked to read on the flight. It was a new one that I picked up earlier. I got situated and started to read. Reading helped me to relax and frankly, I needed it. If we could all get to the airport in Africa that would be one thing that actually went right.

JONAHS POV

I was tired. I just got pounded by fans and now I had to ride on this long boring flight. Of course I wasn't going to blame Amy for this trip being so chaotic but I was really hoping something went right once we got there. My clothes were ripped in places and I hoped nobody recognized me.

Just my luck that I got seated with a random person, though. It was a girl that appeared to be about my age. Maybe just a little younger. I instinctively turned my head to the window so she couldn't see me. My neck was going to hurt after this flight.

SINEADS POV

The flight was slightly uncomfortable. I was just a tad nervous because I didn't see any of the others on the flight but Hamilton agreed with B15. Two people couldn't be wrong, right? Well it didn't really matter because the plane had taken off hours ago. I was starting to get restless and I could tell Hamilton was too. We talked now and then but since we had nothing in common it was just a little awkward. But of course we ran out of things to talk about hours ago. I ended up watching a movie which was provided for us in to back of our seats. But the movie ended and now I was just bored. This was the longest flight ever. The stewardess would bring food and drinks to us which was great. But I was ready to get off and stretch my legs.

Finally after what felt like an eternity the intercom system told us that we had reached our destination and were now landing. I looked out of the window and was surprised to see so many lights and buildings. I knew the part of Africa that we were going to wasn't primitive like other places but this was ridiculous. I held the armrests tight as the plane landed. I was so happy to finally be getting off.

"Finally." Hamilton muttered under his breath. We pulled to a stop and you could hear seatbelts clicking.

I got up from my seat and got in line behind Hamilton to exit the plane. But I couldn't help but notice that something looked odd about the people. I was really confused but shook it off. I did have a tight felling in my stomach though, partly because I didn't see any of the other Cahill's in line ahead of me. We sat in the front of the plane didn't we? My thoughts were just blurred now. The flight really took it's toll on me. I just wanted to sleep. It took longer than it should have but we exited the plane and stepped into the airport building. My mouth fell open.

"Whoa…" Hamilton muttered under his breath. The airport was HUGE! It had so many people and little shops. I composed myself and turned back toward the plane exit waiting for the rest. Hamilton followed suit.

People walked out.

No Cahill's.

More people walked out.

No Cahill's.

The last person walked out.

NO CAHILL'S.

Panic took over me like a wave. I looked up at Hamilton and he looked down at me.

"Hamilton?... Where are they?" I asked. Hamilton shook his head slowly.

"Maybe their at the exit waiting for us." I said reassuringly. This time Hamilton nodded slowly even though his eyes looked worried. We had no money except for a few dollars because it was an all -expense paid trip. We had no phone's because we figured that we might as well not pay for service in Africa. My mind kept turning. We turned around and started walking to find the exit of the airport.

It was crowded and complicated in the airport. I knew Africa wasn't as primitive as some thought but this was ridiculous. Hamilton frowned as he looked at me.

"Since when are there so many Asian's in Africa? Hamilton asked. I thought that it was rude to say that but was wondering the same thing. Suddenly I stopped in my tracks. I gasped and looked up. Hamilton followed suit. I stood in shock. The sign above me read in several language's:

WELCOME TO HONG KONG, ASIA! WE HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR STAY!

**A/N**

Thanks for reading! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was really busy. Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter. It shorter than usual but it stopped right where I wanted it. In the next chapter you guys get to see Byron. He will be introduced if you don't remember him. Questions below!

1. Read any good books lately? Last book I read was a teen mystery.

2. Any fanfictions that you wrote and want me to read?

3. Favorite TV show?

Thanks! Please Review! You guys are great!


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note!**

Thanks for all of the positive reviews! You guys are great. I have been sick for a few days so this chapter might not be the best but thanks for reading! This chapter is a fun one.

**Disclaimer-**

No rights to T39C but I was just thinking about how awesome it would be if I was one of the authors kids. Because then I would probably get the books early! YAY! But sadly I'm not.

**Chapter 6- Shocking Discovery **

AMYS POV

Sitting on this plane was exhausting. Sure I had been on lots of plane rides but this one seemed longer than any other. It was probably because I was next to a lady I didn't know and she was just a little… strange. Something about her was off. I tried to forget about her and just read but even reading got old after a while. Now I was kind of just waiting.

"Would you like anything to drink?" A perky stewardess asked. I was surprised by her sudden appearance. The lady sitting next to me shook her head.

"I'll have a water please." I said. The stewardess nodded and gave me water. I thanked her and she kept making her rounds. I took a small sip of water but wasn't too thirsty. I picked up my book again trying to concentrate. A few pages into it I noticed a movement out of the corner of my eye. The strict looking lady next to me was pouring some kind of clear liquid into my water. I didn't know if I should address her or just not drink my water.

I was starting to freak out. Was this lady trying to kill me? Who was she? I had so many questions but I knew I couldn't ask her them. Now I don't want to say that I'm a sneaky mastermind but I did hatch an amazing idea. Since she already put that stuff in my drink, she already accomplished her goal. So I just had to wait. Soon enough she fell asleep. I felt bad for what I was about to do but she was trying to poison me! If I learned anything through the clue hunt it was that I needed to stand up for myself.

"Any trash?" The stewardess asked me.

"Um actually I was wondering if I could get a water for this lady?" I asked. The stewardess looked annoyed but soon came back with water.

"Thank you." I said.

I quickly switched the two cups of water. Whatever that lady was going to do to me it was now going to happen to her. I set the good cup of water in front of me on my tray.

After about 30 minutes the lady next to me woke up. She immediately looked over at me and saw my water. I made sure not to drink any of it in case this happened. The lady frowned and then saw her own water.

"The stewardess brought you water while you were s-sleeping." I said. She didn't say anything but nodded and started to drink her water. I started to tense because I was going to find out what that poison did. The lady looked in front of her for a while but she finally fell back in a deep sleep. I was just hoping she didn't die.

"Ladies and gentlemen please fasten your seatbelts. We are beginning our decent." The pilot said. A few people let out whoops of joy and I knew just how they felt.

The plane finally landed and I stood up. The strange lady next to me was still asleep and I didn't know what to do with her so I stepped over her to get in line. I saw a few of the others behind me and smiled. I had a few things in store for them that didn't involve chaos. I wanted to give myself a high-five because as soon as we stepped off of the plane we would all be together in Africa. And that's one thing that would go as planned.

The line moved slowly but I finally made it inside the airport.

It was beautiful. The airport was really big and busy. My legs felt like jelly and I was super glad to stretch them. I stood to the side and waited for the rest of the Cahill's. Ian and Natalie came out of the plane looking disgusted.

"That was terrible! A big smelly man sat next to me! And he touched me! I threatened to sue and he laughed at me!" Natalie screeched to Ian. Everybody else slowly came out and we all stood together waiting for Hamilton and Sinead.

"Where are they?" Nellie asked.

"I don't know." I said. We waited a little longer but the crowd started to thin out. Finally the last person walked out and it wasn't Hamilton or Sinead.

Pain and fear started to take over as I got a sickening feeling in my stomach.

"Um…. Well they're not here." Ted said. I just stared at him.

"Yeah I know! Where are they?" I asked. Everyone shrugged and seemed like they were only mildly worried.

"Nellie! They're not here and probably on a different continent!" I screamed.

"Look Kiddo… they can figure this out. We're Cahill's!"

"Well just shout it out so our enemies can kill us!" Ian said. Nellie rolled her eyes.

"They are not here with us! Last time we saw them they were on another part of the world! We have to find them!" I screamed. I couldn't believe they weren't here.

"Where is sensei?" Dan asked.

"Um… He went to go film a kung-fu movie." Nellie said. I could tell she wasn't even trying with Dan anymore. Dan looked confused but was quiet after that.

"Ok I'm going to go find out where they are." Nellie said. "Go get your luggage!"

I put my head in my hands but quickly composed myself. Nellie was persistent and would find them in no time.

"Ok let's go get our luggage." I mumbled as we started walking toward the baggage claim.

When we got there we started to get our luggage. I saw Hamilton and Sinead's bags so I grabbed them with Ian's help.

"Where are my bags?" Natalie asked. I looked at all of the bags spin around and none of them were Natalie's.

"Um….. There's one!" Madison said as one of the big pink bags came around. Natalie smiled and grabbed it carefully. She inspected it and saw that it had a hole on the side with tape patching it up.

"Who in the world does that!? They put a huge hole in it but they didn't tell me! Now it's ruined! I'm going to sue every one of them! This whole airport is going DOWN!" She yelled. Ian sighed and went over to calm her down. We waited another 30 minutes but no other bags came around and Natalie was only left with one. Nellie finally came running up to us.

"Ok…. I almost got thrown into prison but I found out….nothing….they wouldn't tell me anything."

I was literally about to faint. It was going to be impossible to control Dan. Natalie was going to kill somebody. We didn't know where Hamilton or Sinead were and it was getting late. We still had to get to our hotel and figure everything out. Worst of all, still nothing had gone right.

SINEADS POV

"Are you sure they don't speak English?" Hamilton asked me for the fifth time.

"I already told you that they're main languages are Chinese and Cantonease. Sometimes they speak English but I don't think we would readily understand it. " I said…. again.

Hamilton sighed. Recently we had discovered that we were in Hong Kong when we were supposed to be in Africa. Going over all of the possibilities for the past hour we both discovered that we had nothing. No phones, no money, didn't know how to speak the language and no luggage. Now we were just sitting on the airport bench thinking.

"Maybe we could call one of them using a random person's cell phone." Hamilton suggested. All of his idea's were less than amazing. I rolled my eyes.

"We can't just use a random person's cell phone. They would think we were stealing and we would probably end up sleeping in a cell for the night. Plus I don't know any of their numbers by heart." I said.

Hamilton sighed again.

"A jail cell is better than the airport bench. And we have got to do something. I'm starting to get really hungry."

I was starting to get hungry too but there was nothing we could do. All I could imagine myself doing for the next years involved begging on the streets.

"Well we've thought of everything. I don't know what to do anymore. That's saying a lot since I'm an Ekat." I mumbled.

Hamilton sighed for the hundredth time in the past hour. Suddenly he hopped up out of his seat.

"Look… I'm not afraid of making a fool of myself in front of people I don't know." Hamilton said as he started walking into the airport walkway.

"What are you- where are you-" I stammered.

I stayed right where I was because I could see him clearly from where I was. He started to take off his shoe and set it down in front of him. He looked around real quick and then did something I will never forget. He started… dancing. There was no music or beat to keep time to and he started dancing. He was just doing crazy ridiculous moves too. He looked like an idiot. People looked scared as they walked by. A few kids stopped to watch but would burst out laughing as their parents dragged them away.

I knew my mouth was open and my face was a picture of shock. I watched as a man walked up to Hamilton and looked at him for a second. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out some money and dropped it into Hamilton's shoe. I was really happy even though I doubted that the man gave Hamilton the money for his dancing. The man was still watching and I guess Hamilton thought he should try and impress the man. Hamilton started dancing crazier and faster. I couldn't help myself and let out a laugh. He was such a weirdo. No one in their right minds would do what he was doing.

The man frowned and was obviously not impressed by his dancing any longer. He bent down and picked the money back out of the shoe and walked away. Hamilton tried to get him to stay but sighed once again. He pulled his shoe back on and walked over to me.

"Did you make anything?" I asked tauntingly.

"I made a fool of myself." Hamilton grumbled. I couldn't contain it any longer and started laughing.

"Come on." I said getting up. " We need to find a place to stay."

"And some food." Hamilton said.

"Yes… and some food. But let's try it my way. Your way is now engraved in my memory forever."

"Well….. food makes me desperate. But let's go find a place to stay first." Hamilton said.

"That's the first good idea you've had all day."

**A/N**

Ok guys! Sorry I didn't update sooner but I have been so sick. I hope you guys enjoyed or at least thought that this chapter was acceptable. Thanks for reading and reviewing because I'm almost up to 30! Yay! And the reviews are very positive to add to my happiness! Next chapter coming up soon. Questions….

1. Are there any Evan fans? I haven't seen one yet!

2. Do anything fun or different this week?

3. Do you have a pet?

Thanks! Please review!


End file.
